


Juice Boxes

by zairiko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hugs, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zairiko/pseuds/zairiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sugamama is asked for advice and Kageyama works on a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice Boxes

 

“Oh, Hinata! You’re usually early, did something happen today?” Sugawara greeted the first year with one of his _refreshing_ smiles as he helped Daichi set up the net. “Though you aren’t really that late..”

“I was on cleaning duty today!” Hinata answered, following Tanaka to get the balls and the scoreboard. The others were doing stretches at one corner of the gym, but there was one person Hinata hasn’t seen yet.

“Where’s Kageyama? Is he late too?” Hinata could imagine himself snickering at Kageyama’s face the moment he enters the gym.

“Nah. He said he was going to the vending machine. Can you call him back now?”

“Yessir!”

Hinata happily skipped out of the gym to the corner where the closest vending machine was. There he saw him sipping at his—wait how many has he been drinking?! The small trash bin beside the machine was full of countless juice boxes in the same murdered state as the one Kageyama just tossed in.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, at a safe distance from Kageyama, just in case he was in a sour mood.

“What?” Kageyama, turned his head, pointing his stomach-churning glare at Hinata (who happened to freeze in his place).

“..p-practice.” He answered, and then ran away.

Kageyama tried to reach out on instinct but the chances of actually catching a running Hinata was terribly low. He sure hopes somebody helps him right now. Things –actually, Hinata has been running around his mind lately, he’s had quite some trouble trying to find a way to deal with it.

“Kageyama, what took you so long?” Daichi asked, throwing a bright green practice jersey at him.

“He was busy murdering juice boxes.” Hinata eyed him with a ridiculous expression plastered to his face.

“I was not.”

“Yeah you were!” Hinata put his tongue out with a _‘bleeh’_ from the other side of the court.

“Ah, you two can talk about that later. Let’s start!”

Kageyama went to his designated spot, his mind still occupied by the same thoughts he’s been having all since this morning. That’s right, Hinata. Hinata is right next to him, making him feel on edge. Although he doesn’t know why he feels like that every time Hinata is close by, he just tries to deal with it with no questions asked. Right now, he just wants to go out and get some milk or juice from the vending machine again.

“Kageyama!!”

“Wha—?!”

He opened his eyes. Everything was a blur because of the ball’s impact. Hinata was beside him, tugging at his shirt. He couldn’t figure out if he was concerned or maybe even mad. After all, he was spacing out in the middle of a game.

“You’ve been spacing out frequently. Do you need a break?” Sugawara approached him, handing him some water. Everyone seemed to agree that he did need a break and were off individually practicing. Asahi and Yamaguchi with the serves; Hinata and Nishinoya with receives; Even Daichi, Ennoshita, and Narita seemed to be discussing strategies and observations in a corner.

“Do you need someone to talk to it about?” Sugawara continued, getting it right on his first try exactly what Kageyama needed. Kageyama nods and a bit nervously mumbled _‘yes’_ while following Sugawara to sit at the steps of the gym’s door.

“So..what is it?” Sugawara knows it’s going to be hard for Kageyama to say his thoughts but that’s all the more reason for him to help his underclassman.

“..uh..you see, I, Hinata, he..”

_‘So it involves Hinata-kun, huh?’_

“He’s just so energetic. His hair is too fluffy and messy! It’s too orange! He’s so small!! His skin is smooth and he eats so much in one bite!!”

“Eh? So he annoys you? W-well, that’s not really his fault Kageyama-kun. Hinata is Hinata after all.” Sugawara tries his best to understand and help him but if he’s annoyed at Hinata for being himself, it would be really difficult and he might have to consult Daichi on this one.

“Annoyed? N-no! That’s not it! He’s..ugh..he’s..” Kageyama stutters as blood slowly goes to his cheeks. Meanwhile, Sugawara just waits for him to complete what he’s saying.

 _‘If you’re not annoyed what is it?’_   Sugawara thinks about everything Kageyama said, rather confused about it as well.

“Hinata..He’s cute.” Kageyama finally finishes. The last part was barely above a whisper but Sugawara doesn’t let it get past his ears. “I like Hinata.” Kageyama continues before standing up and walking stiffly to the vending machine.

“Kageyama-kun! Don’t try to drown your feelings by drinking!!” Sugawara chases after him and drags him back to the gym after seeing the murdered juice boxes Hinata mentioned a while ago.

“Th-then what should I do, Suga-san?”

“Wh-what do you want to do?”

“I want to hug him and.. tell him how I feel. I’m positive he likes you too.”

Kageyama blushes and covers his face with his hands. He was worried Hinata might find him weird if he says it all of a sudden, but he doesn’t think he can last longer if he doesn’t tell him. If it does weird Hinata out, it could cause problems for the team.

“Suga-san, can you send me some tosses?” Tanaka suddenly appears by the door, yelling quite loudly. Sugawara walks over but before that, he doesn’t leave Kageyama hanging and tells him what he thinks.

“I think you should do that then, Kageyama. Tell him how you feel.” Sugawara smiles at Kageyama before he is dragged away by Tanaka.

 

***

 

Practice was now over. Kageyama and Hinata were walking home after Daichi treated them to the usual meat buns at Ukai’s. Kageyama was silent, not really that different from usual, but something ticks Hinata a bit. He feels like there was something going on behind his back and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He always didn’t like it when Kageyama hid thinga from him. He was about to confront Kageyama about it when Kageyama suddenly speaks.

“Wait for me a bit. I’m gonna stop by that vending machine?”

“To murder more juice boxes?”

“What—no, dumbass!”

He walks over, punches his fingers at two buttons at once and waits for the drinks to fall down. While waiting, he pulls out a marker from his bag. He grabs one of the juice boxes and starts to scribble on it. After he’s satisfied with what he’s written on it, he grabs the other one and jogs back to Hinata, who is now sitting on a bench at a nearby playground.

“Oh, Kageyama! You got two, is the other one for me?”

Without responding, he throws one at Hinata and stabs a straw at the one he’s holding. He sips nervously, waiting for Hinata to notice the writings. He suddenly stops.

_‘Shit’_

He takes the straw out of his and takes a look at the juice box he’s holding.

“Hinata! Switch!” He grabs at the one Hinata’s holding and pushes the other one on Hinata.

“What?! Yuck, no! You have your saliva on that thing already!”

“Then switch the straws too!!” He successfully does the switch and just squeezes the life out of the juice box out of frustration for messing his own plan up. He was secretly so nervous and unsure about all this, he ended up handing over the wrong thing. Now he was just waiting for Hinata to notice the writings.

Kageyama really wanted him to know. How cute he is when he overreacts about things. When he sleeps during lunch and his hair looks so fluffy that Kageyama is so tempted to ruffle it. When his stomach shows a bit as he lands from a jump and it just looks so smooth Kageyama wants to touch it. When he eats too much at in one bite and he’s cheeks puff up. It’s all adorable to Kageyama.

His thoughts stop when he notices that Hinata is about to throw the juice box away.

“Hinata, you dumbass!!”

“Wh-what?! I didn’t do anything!” Hinata holds his hands up in a defensive stance.

_‘I really have to do everything myself, don’t I? Hinata, you’re so dense.’_

He grabs the empty juice box and holds it right in front of Hinata’s face. That doesn’t really work since Hinata’ eyes were closed in fear of Kageyama’s anger.

 _‘Why am I even in love with this (adorable) dumbass?’_ Kageyama released an almost irritated-sounding sigh.

“I like you, Hinata!” He yells in front of the orange-haired baby carrot. “You’re a dumbass, but you’re cute, and I like you.” As much as possible, he wanted Hinata to be _his_ orange-haired baby carrot.

When Kageyama lifts his head, he sees Hinata frozen in his spot, speechless. His face was glowing red, and his mouth was opening and closing as if he had no idea what he was supposed to say.

It was getting awkward now and Kageyama’s previous worries about how this would affect their performance in volleyball was now running around in his mind. He couldn’t find words to say anymore. He just tries to control his legs again and start to walk away.

“Ka-Kageyama..!!”

He slows down (not that he was walking fast to begin with). Hinata’s tiny arms wrapped around his waist, stopping him completely.

“You’re the dumbass, dumbass. You didn’t even wait to hear what I had to say.”

His voice was muffled by Kageyama’s sweater, but he could still be heard and understood clearly.

“I like you too, Kageyama.”

Kageyama breaks the hug to turn around. The look Hinata gives him is overkill. He just wraps his arms around his baby carrot like how he’s imagined himself doing so many times.

“I love you.” Kageyama said again.

“I love you more.” Hinata replied, smiling lovingly  at Kageyama.

“You should read the juice box.”

“I did read it.

“Y-You did?!”

“Yeah, you’re so cheesy. But I love you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3 of the 3 fics I promised to write  
> I'm planning on a multichapter IwaOi fic next. Also a multiship flower shop au  
> I know that's common, but yeah, I have so much on those rn please end me  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments please I need to improve myself and I can't do that alone


End file.
